1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a hypodermic syringe apparatus and operation thereof which is to be used only at one time; i.e., to be used for preventing the use of a hypodermic syringe apparatus for more than one time. The one-time use hypodermic syringe of this invention includes a plunger inserted within a casing such that when the plunger is withdrawn, medicine is loaded within the casing, and when the plunger is inserted or reinserted into the casing for injecting the medicine contained therein into a patient, the plunger thereafter cannot be withdrawn relative to the casing. The plunger locked in a position, for preventing withdrawal thereof relative to the casing, thereby prevents another user from using the syringe apparatus of this invention.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
A conventional syringe apparatus is known having a plunger and a casing which permits the plunger to inject medicine contained in the casing through a needle portion thereof into a patient, whereby the conventional syringe apparatus allows the plunger to be repeatedly withdrawn relative to the casing even upon insertion thereof. In other words, the conventional syringe apparatus can be re-used numerous times.
However, a syringe apparatus which can be re-used numerous times increases the risk of infecting not only another user, but the same user, especially if the syringe apparatus is left in an environment which can contaminate the syringe apparatus which may subsequently infect the same user for the repeated use thereof. Also, if another patient reuses the syringe apparatus, the risk is increased in infecting that user with an infectious disease of a previous user. Accordingly, a need was therefore felt to provide a one-time use hypodermic syringe so as to reduce or eliminate the above-discussed risks of infecting a user or patient.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a one-time use hypodermic syringe.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a one-time use hypodermic syringe having a plunger and a casing, such that when the plunger has been fully inserted or reinserted into the casing, the plunger cannot thereafter be withdrawn relative to the casing.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a one-time use hypodermic syringe, whereby the plunger has a plurality of groove portions, and a casing having lock portions corresponding to the groove portions of the plunger, such that the plunger is prevented from being withdrawn after insertion or reinsertion thereof into the casing.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a one-time use hypodermic syringe having a plunger, whereby the groove portions include a first set of grooves having stepped portions thereof facing toward a front portion of the plunger, and a second set of grooves having stepped portions thereof facing a back portion of the plunger.